La La Love
by fullsunpeach
Summary: Ahra bertemu dengan Renjun dihari pertama ia sekolah. Renjun, seorang laki-laki penuh rahasia dibalik trauma yang ia alami. Gadis itu berusaha membantu Renjun untuk menyembuhkan traumanya. Sayang, masalah lain muncul tanpa mereka sadari.


Aku senang sekali!

Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah di Seoul.

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak

kepindahanku ke Seoul dari Indonesia.

Ah, akhirnya aku kembali ke negara ini. Menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali ke kampung halaman.

Aku mematut diriku di cermin.

Seragam putih polos, dengan dasi kotak-kotak berwarna merah, lalu rok abu-abu diatas lutut, juga jas berwarna biru dongker yang keren.

Uh! Aku menyukainya!

"Sayang, cepat turun. Mama sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Mama berujar pelan dari luar pintu kamarku.

Yup, mama masih terbiasa memakai bahasa Indonesia karena memang keturunan orang Indonesia. Sedangkan ayah, tentu saja beliau keturunan korea asli, tetapi fasih berbahasa Indonesia. Jadi jangan heran jika terkadang aku mencampuradukkan bahasaku.

"Baiklah. Aku segera turun!" Usai membalas panggilan mama, aku buru-buru memoleskan bedan tipis pada wajahku dan memakai lipbalm untuk melembabkan bibirku. Tak lupa, aku mengikat rambutku menjadi ekor kuda yang diberi pita.

Cha~~ persiapanku lengkap sudah!

Setelah berdandan, aku mengambil tasku dan segera turun. Begitu keluar kamar, bau masakan enak sudah tercium. Ah, membuat perutku bunyi saja.

"Wah! Sepertinya enak!" Mataku berbinar begitu melihat menu sarapan lengkap di meja makan.

"Ini pertama kali sekolah, jadi mama membuatkan menu spesial!" Balas mama sambil meletakkan kimchi diatas meja makan. Ada daging, selada, kimchi, nasi, dan buah-buahan.

"Jalmeotgaeseumnida!"

Begitu lahapnya aku memakan masakan mama hari ini. Enak sekali. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan masakan mama.

"Sayang, mama sudah dapat pekerjaan di salah satu rumah sakit kejiwaan. Jadi mungkin mama tidak bisa menemui lebih sering. Mungkin hari ini mama juga pulang malam."

Aku mendengarkan mama sambil menatap matanya, salah satu kebiasaanku. Mama begitu senang ketika bercerita kalau beliau mendapat pekerjaan. Beliau seorang psikolog yang sudah membantu banyak orang. Sedangkan ayahku, beliau bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar korea yang membuat beliau sibuk sekali. Bahkan beliau sudah berangkat sejak jam enam pagi tadi.

"Ayahmu juga akan pulang larut hari ini, jadi kau tidur duluan saja."

"Arrasseo!"

Begitu aku menyelesaikan makanku, aku segera berdiri bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Hati-hati dijalan! Bertemanlah sebanyak mungkin. Ini tahun terakhirmu kan?"

Aku mengangguk saat mama berkata demikian.

"Sampai nanti!" Setelah aku berpamitan dengan mama, aku langsung melesat keluar.

Ahh! Udah hari ini segar sekali~~~

kuhirup udara segar pagi ini.

Ada untungnya juga kompleks perumahan ini banyak tumbuhan hijau.

Aku langsung melesat pergi menuju halte bus didekat persimpangan.

Sembari menunggu bus jurusan sekolahku, aku mendaratkan bokongku pada bangku halte bus, tepat disebelah seseorang lelaki yang berseragam sama denganku.

"Oh! Seragam kita sama. Kau bersekolah disini juga?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk logo pada jas almamaterku. Lelaki itu tidak membalas. Ia malah menatapku risih.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku. Aku bisa punya teman sebelum aku sampai sekolah." Kataku lagi yang masih bersikukuh mengajak dirinya berbicara.

"Shirreo."

Aku mengerjapkan mata sebentar, masih mencerna satu kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau tak mau berteman denganku? Yah~ kupikir kau bisa membantuku menunjukkan seisi sekolah nanti." Kataku dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Aku melirik dirinya, melihat apakah ia akan bereaksi terhadap kata-kataku tadi. Tapi yang kulihat, ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Heol! Bahkan dia tidak mempedulikanku?

Belum sempat aku memaki lelaki disebelahku, bus untuk tujuanku sudah datang!

Aku buru-buru berdiri, sedikit lebih cepat daripadanya. Tapi baru saja aku akan melangkah di tangga pertama bus itu, aku melihat orang-orang membayar ongkos bus itu dengan kartu. Kartu? T-card? Astaga! Aku lupa membawanya.

Eotteohkaji?

Aku begitu panik.

Sempat aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan ternyata lelaki cuek tadi berada di belakangku dengan wajah datarnya. Astaga aku malu sekali!

"Eotteokaji?" Gumamku sambil menggigit bibir.

"Maju." Kata laki-laki dibelakangku.

Astaga. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak membawa T-Cardku. Hueee, aku ingin menangis. Jika aku pulang ke rumah dan menunggu bus lagi, aku akan terlambat. Ini kan hari pertama aku sekolah.

"Kau tak maju? Tidak lihat dibelakang sudah banyak orang yang menunggu?" Katanya lagi. Aku kembali menggigit bibir, hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan cemas.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, "Anu, emm.."

"Minggir," Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan tubuhku dari pintu bus, membuat dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam bus.

Lagi, aku menatap dia sambil menggigit bibirku.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah membayarnya untukmu." Katanya sebelum aku sempat berbicara.

Dia membaca pikiranku? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam bus, mengikutinya. Aku memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Gamshahamnida," Aku membungkukkan badan sebentar untuk berterimakasih padanya. Huh, leganya~ tidak jadi terlambat masuk sekolah.

Aku mengambil tisu dari dalam tasku dan mengusap peluhku pelan. Butuh perjuangan ternyata hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Suasana didalam bus sangat berisik.

Banyak anak sekolah yang naik di bus ini, saling bercanda tawa dan melontarkan lelucon. Ada beberapa murid yang berseragam sama juga denganku dan laki-laki sebelahku. Tapi, tampaknya mereka tidak mempedulikan kita, malah asyik tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan situasiku. Kami berdua hanya diam saja.

"Ah, dari halte tadi ke sekolah berapa lama?" Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan karena suasana kami berdua canggung sekali. Padahal aku sudah tahu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawabku.

Sepertinya dia butuh berbicara lebih banyak ya? Apa kosakatanya kurang? Apa ia tidak begitu paham bahasa korea? Ah tidak juga, buktinya ia tadi melontarkan kalimat panjang dengan baik.

"Kau murid baru ya?"

Seseorang berseragam sama denganku, yang tadi asyik bercanda tiba-tiba menegurku lebih dulu. Dia seorang perempuan manis.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ah ye."

"Pantas saja kau tak tahu." Kata perempuan itu.

Ia menghampiriku pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku mendengarkan kalimat yang ia bisikkan.

"Dia tidak punya teman. Dia tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun."

Aku membulatkan mataku begitu mendengar sederet kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan.

"Eih, maldo andwae." Balasku tidak percaya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil padaku. Senyum kecil yang cukup mengesalkan menurutku. Seperti senyum meremehkan. Gadis itu kembali pada teman-temannya dan berbincang lagi.

Aku menoleh, melihat laki-laki sebelahku.

Tidak mungkin sekali dia tidak punya teman. Ia baik. Diam-diam ia baik. sepertinya, proporsi wajah dan tubuhnya pas sekali untuk jadi seseorang yang digemari di sekolah. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, dan matanya cantik.

"Eih, tidak mungkin." Gumamku lagi.

Mungkin saja gadis itu sedikit iri karena aku duduk bersamanya. Iya kan? Bisa jadi ia seorang yang sangat populer hingga semua gadis ingin mendekatinya dan duduk bersama dirinya. Tapi, malah aku, murid baru yang tidak dikenal duduk disampingnya.

Keheningan terjadi pada diriku hingga dua puluh menit ke depan.

Setelah dua puluh menit, bus kami berhenti di depan halte sekolah.

Sekolahku!

Tepat saat sopir bus menghentikkan busnya, lelaki disebelahku langsung turun dengan cepat. Ia tidak mengajakku, ataupun berbicara denganku.

"Hey! Ya! Tunggu!"

Aku mengikutinya menuju sekolahan.

Suasana di sekolah sudah sangat ramai begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati gerbang sekolah.

Seketika aku terdiam.

Tidak mungkin apa yang dikatakan gadis tadi benar.

Karena aku yakin, itu tidak mungkin.

Mungkinkah?


End file.
